


[Podfic] Deductive Reasoning

by fenellaevangela



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu is the focal point of a gangbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Deductive Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deductive Reasoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64059) by [viklikesfic (v_angelique)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic). 



> Recorded for kink_bingo 2012 for my gangbang square (card here).

**Length:** 00:03:19

**Download at MediaFire:** [3 MB mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?a0b8h912df1b27w)


End file.
